Garvin County, Oklahoma
Garvin County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 27,576. Major roads Interstate 35 US Route 77 US Route 177 Oklahoma State Highway 7 Oklahoma State Highway 17A Oklahoma State Highway 19 Oklahoma State Highway 24 Oklahoma State Highway 29 Oklahoma State Highway 59B Oklahoma State Highway 74 Oklahoma State Highway 76 Oklahoma State Highway 145 Geography Adjacent counties Pontotoc County (east) McClain County (north) Carter County (south) Murray County (southeast) Stephens County (southwest) Grady County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 81.82% White (22,562) 9.17% Other (2,530) 6.60% Native American (1,820) 2.41% Black or African American (664) 15.0% (4,136) of Garvin County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Garvin County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.08 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Lindsay - 2,840 Pauls Valley - 6,187 Wynnewood - 2,212 Towns Elmore City - 697 Erin Springs - 87 Foster - 161 Katie - 348 Maysville - 1,232 Paoli - 610 Stratford - 1,525 Unincorporated communities Hennepin Pernell Purdy Tussy (partly in Carter County) Wallville Ghost towns Antioch Climate Fun facts * Oil was discovered in the southwestern part of the county known as Robberson Field in the 1920s. The Golden Trend pool, which ran from the northwest to the southern parts of the county developed later. * An election held June 20, 1908, resulted in county citizens choosing Pauls Valley as the county seat over the towns of Wynnewood and Elmore City. * The first business in Elmore City was opened by Jasper N. Black in an area just northeast of what is now Elmore City. Historians state that after Black opened his supply store in 1890 on Rock Creek, the number of settlers quickly grew and a community was formed called Banner. Banner quickly spread to the southwest and a post office was established and the name changed to Elmore for J. O. Elmore, another prominent business man. The word city was added to Elmore after the name was confused with Elmer in Jackson County. The city was incorporated as a community in 1898. * The Paoli High School mascot is a pug. * While oil and gas production are important to the county economy, agriculture has been the major industry for employment since statehood. In 1907 crops of alfalfa, broomcorn, cotton, onions, potatoes, and hay produced in the county were valued at $2.5 million. By the 1930s over 1,000 acres (400 ha) had been planted with paper shelled pecan trees. By 1961 the Lindsay area harvested more broomcorn than any other region in the world, and the county slogan became "We sweep the world." * Stratford is known as the Peach Capital of the World and holds its Peach Festival, annual rodeo, and car show the third Saturday each July. The festival has been held since 1976, while the rodeo dates back to 1936. * Stratford lies in a part of Oklahoma known for hills of 250 to 400 feet (120 m), oak forests and flat, fertile plains. There are more than 400 acres of peach orchards in and around the town. Category:Oklahoma Counties